L'album photo de Captain Marvel
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Billy Batson se trouve un nouveau hobbie. Se situe quelques mois après la saison 1.


Disclaimer : Young Justice ne m'appartient pas et je ne cherche pas à me faire du fric avec ses personnages.

_L'album photo de Captain Marvel_

S'il y avait une chose que Captain Marvel adorait, c'était passer du temps avec l'équipe des coéquipiers. Ce jour-là, il avait convoqué tout le monde dans le hall, à sept heures du matin. Les jeunes super-héros, dont certains avaient été réveillés en sursaut, bâillaient en se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer l'héritier des pouvoirs de Shazam.

- J'ai eu une super idée, les amis ! s'écria-t-il en brandissant un appareil photo. Mon oncle m'a offert ça pour mon anniversaire et j'ai décidé de faire un album de vous tous !

- C'est pour nous dire ça que tu nous as réveillés ! s'étrangla Conner, qui était encore en pyjama.

- J'ai pensé que ce serait sympa ! protesta l'homme-enfant. On en fait seulement une, s'il vous plait, allez. Rapprochez-vous, oui, Robin, fais pas la grimace. Zatanna, je veux que tu te mettes sur le devant. Aqualad, essaie de sourire un peu. J'appelle pas ça sourire, moi. Mais non, il est très bien, ton pyjama, Miss Martian. C'est bon : cheese !

Captain Marvel prit plusieurs photos puis laissa les adolescents rentrer chez eux. Ceux-ci espérèrent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une lubie passagère mais malheureusement, leur « baby-sitter » repassa plusieurs fois et ne manqua jamais une occasion de les mitrailler. Pire : il se mit à s'incruster lors de leurs missions et emmena systématiquement son appareil photo, ce qui compliquait singulièrement leur travail. Difficile de travailler sérieusement quand quelqu'un n'arrête pas de vous dire de prendre la pose.

- Moi, j'en ai jusque-là ! annonça Artémis après une mission qui avait failli échouer parce que Captain Marvel les avait photographiés au mauvais moment. J'en peux plus, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

- Moi, je le trouve marrant, le petit, protesta Wally. Et puis, il a seulement onze ans.

- A onze ans, je ne faisais pas ce genre de bêtises, répliqua Robin. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il y a des choses qui ne se font pas.

- J'ai essayé, annonça Kaldur. Il s'est calmé pendant deux jours et il a recommencé. Je propose qu'on prévienne la Ligue.

- A mon avis, avança Robin, la Ligue est sûrement déjà au courant. Il passe probablement son temps à les photographier eux aussi.

- Et s'ils ne le sont, pas, on fait quoi ? demanda Rocket. Dénoncer un petit de dix, onze ans, ça me paraît un peu…

- Stupide ! acheva Wally. Si vous m'aviez vu à son âge : j'ai fait pire, comme bêtises !

- Comme quoi ? demanda Artémis, soudain intéressée.

- Eh bien, il y a la fois où j'ai… eh, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça !

- Si, ça m'intéresse de savoir !

- D'accord ! capitula Wally. J'ai arrosé les plantes vertes de mes parents avec du chocolat chaud pour les réconforter pendant l'hiver ! A ton tour maintenant, je parie que t'es pas innocente non plus !

- J'ai annoncé devant toute ma classe que plus tard, je voulais devenir une tueuse comme papa, maugréa Artémis.

Elle semblait si gênée que Megan ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Il y a pire, comme bêtise. Moi, j'ai tripatouillé les neurones d'une de mes sœurs pour l'obliger à faire pipi au lit.

- J'ai fait démarrer la batmobile tout seul et elle est allée droit dans le mur, ajouta Robin.

- J'ai grimpé en haut d'un toit verglacé pour guetter le Père Noël, confia Rocket.

- J'ai essayé de me vieillir de dix ans pour aller dire à un lycéen qu'il me plaisait bien ! dit Zatanna avec un petit sourire.

- Heu… j'ai dessiné sur les murs de ma chambre, inventa Kaldur, qui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait ce genre de bêtises mais n'avait pas envie de rester en dehors de la conversation.

Seul Conner était resté silencieux. Il est difficile de parler de ses bêtises d'enfance quand on n'a jamais eu d'enfance. Megan remarqua son malaise et décida de détourner la conversation.

- Tout cela, avança-t-elle, ça me rappelle un épisode de '_Mais oui, suis-je bête'_. Il y avait ce petit qui s'appelait Brian et qui suivait Jessica partout en la filmant parce qu'il avait un énorme béguin pour elle.

- Sauf qu'au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, on n'est pas dans une série-télé, lança Superboy.

- Mais si ! coupa Artémis. C'est toujours Zatanna que Billy veut photographier en premier !

Les ados réalisèrent soudain que c'était vrai : Captain Marvel avait harcelé tout le monde à coups de photos mais Zatanna avait dégusté environ trois fois plus que n'importe qui. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune magicienne. Habituellement sûre d'elle, celle-ci se sentit cependant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Attendez, les gars, protesta-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais demandé à Billy de me photographier !

- On le sait, répondit Rocket. Seulement, ce ne serait pas le premier préado à avoir le béguin pour une fille plus âgée. Ça arrive tous les jours.

- Robin, t'as de la concurrence ! lança joyeusement Wally.

Robin essaya de ne pas avoir l'air embarrassé. En effet, Zatanna et lui sortaient ensemble depuis une semaine. Comme il s'agissait de sa première petite copine, que Batman lui avait montré des exemples assez douteux en matière de relations amoureuses et qu'il n'avait pas envie de tout faire foirer dès le début, il se demandait régulièrement s'il était en train de s'y prendre correctement. Au contraire, Zatanna s'était déjà reprise.

- Comme tu dis, on dirait un béguin de préado, fit-elle remarquer. On n'a qu'à attendre que ça passe.

- Ah non, pitié, va lui parler ! cria presque Raquel. Dis-lui de ranger son appareil photo. Toi, il t'écoutera.

Le reste de l'équipe hocha vigoureusement la tête. Zatanna commençait sérieusement à se demander si on lui faisait une blague.

- D'accord, répondit-elle. Je lui dis quoi, exactement ?

Les garçons quittèrent la pièce en prétextant un travail urgent à terminer, une douche à prendre ou une grand-mère à visiter. On ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer : ils étaient des ados sans expérience et aucun d'eux n'aurait su quoi faire dans la même situation. Zatanna interrogea les filles du regard et elles lui rendirent toutes le même regard gêné.

- Sois franche ! lança Artémis. Dis-lui carrément d'arrêter, tu n'obtiendras rien en tournant autour du pot.

- Arrange-toi d'abord pour être seule avec lui, ajouta Raquel.

- N'oublie pas que c'est un enfant, acheva Megan. Essaie de ne pas le blesser. Si tu veux, je veux bien te prêter mon enregistrement de l'épisode qui correspond.

- D'accord, répondit Zatanna, légèrement perdue.

Etre franche sans blesser, trouver un prétexte pour être seule avec un mineur et se taper d'abord une série-télé qui l'intéressait moyennement ? Cette conversation risquait d'être plus difficile que la moitié de leurs missions !

* * *

Elle eut à peine le temps de visionner l'épisode et de se demander à quoi pouvaient bien servir les rires préenregistrés. Dans l'après-midi, Megan alla frapper à sa porte et lui annonça que « Monsieur Photos » venait d'arriver. Quelques instants plus tard, Captain Marvel entrait dans sa chambre.

- Salut ! lança-t-il joyeusement. Tu permets que je te prenne en photo ?

- Non.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui, je suis sûre. Billy, il faut qu'on parle.

Captain Marvel resta muet. Etant un enfant très attachant, il avait l'habitude que ses amis lui disent oui la plupart du temps. En outre, Zatanna était en train de le regarder sévèrement. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

- Si tu veux, répondit-il. Tu veux parler de quoi ?

- De nous deux. _Emref al etrop !_

La porte de la chambre se ferma automatiquement. Dans le couloir, les membres de l'équipe échangèrent des regards qui en disaient long. La séance d'explications avait commencé et dans quelques instants, le petit Billy allait peut-être sortir en larmes, le cœur brisé par son premier chagrin d'amour.

Pour le moment, Captain Marvel ne se sentait pas trop démonté. Au grand dam de Zatanna, il s'était précipité vers la porte et la regardait avec émerveillement.

- Fantastique ! s'écriait-il. Il faudra que je te photographie en train de faire ça.

- Tu veux bien repasser en mode Billy, s'il te plait ?

- Mais bien sûr ! _Shazam !_

Un éclair apparut et Captain Marvel laissa la place à Billy Batson. Zatanna lui désigna une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

- Billy, dit-elle, tu connais Robin.

- Hein ? Pas très bien mais je l'aime beaucoup.

- Lui et moi, on sort ensemble.

La magicienne s'attendait à ce que Billy fasse la grimace ou aie l'air triste en entendant cela. Au lieu de cela, il se mit à sauter de joie.

- C'est génial ! s'écria-t-il. C'est trop génial !

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour t… pardon ?

- Tu veux que je vous prenne en photo tous les deux ? C'est ça ? Une jolie photo main dans la main pour mon album ?

Zatanna se mit à rire nerveusement. Visiblement, tout le monde s'était trompé en croyant que Billy était amoureux d'elle ! Sur le moment, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle se sentait un tout petit peu déçue ou profondément soulagée.

- Non merci, répondit-elle. En fait, l'équipe m'a chargée de te dire d'arrêter de nous photographier.

- Oh, pourquoi ?

- Parce que. On ne peut pas être efficace si tu nous suis partout avec les mains occupées.

- Tu veux pas me faire pousser deux bras en plus ?

Cette fois-ci, Zatanna éclata de rire. Ce petit était vraiment incorrigible. Et franchement adorable.

- Ça, répondit-elle, c'est de la magie trop avancée pour moi. Et puis, ce ne serait pas pratique, si ?

- Faudrait d'abord essayer. Je connais des gens qui ont des ailes, d'autres qui ont des branchies, alors pourquoi pas deux bras en plus ?

- Billy, promets-moi de ranger cet appareil photo.

- Non !

Le petit garçon se redressa du haut de son mètre trente-trois et s'efforça de prendre l'air menaçant. Evidemment, ça ne marchait pas du tout. De son côté, Zatanna devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- D'accord ! s'écria-t-elle. Explique-moi simplement pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de nous mitrailler !

- Je ne dirai rien.

_- Euqilpxe-iom tuot !_

- C'est pour ton papa !

Billy colla sa main sur sa bouche et fixa la magicienne d'un air stupéfait. Ses lèvres tremblaient et des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Tu t'es servie de la magie pour m'obliger à parler ! balbutia-t-il. Je croyais que tu étais mon amie !

- Comment ça, pour mon papa ? répéta Zatanna, médusée.

- Oui, pour ton papa ! Tu vois, je sais qu'il est plus parmi nous et il me manque ! Et je sais comment on se sent seul quand on n'a plus de papa parce que moi non plus, je n'ai pas de papa ! Ça fait six mois qu'il est plus là et on ne sait pas quand il va revenir ! Ce que je voulais, c'était faire un album avec tous les bons moments et même les moments sans importance, pour que tu le lui montres et que tu lui racontes tout quand on l'aura fait revenir. Je voulais… je voulais que ce soit une surprise !

Billy tourna les talons et éclata en sanglots. Zatanna resta stupéfaite. Son père lui manquait, évidemment, et elle avait mal à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à tous ces moments qu'ils ne pouvaient plus partager ensemble. Que le petit Billy aie décidé de leur fabriquer un album souvenir, comme ça, sans rien demander, alors que lui-même n'avait même pas de parents avec qui partager de bons moments, c'était vraiment d'une gentillesse surhumaine.

- Pardon, Billy, dit-elle en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas te faire de chagrin.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Billy d'une petite voix.

- C'est vrai. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais demander aux autres de nous prendre en photo tous les deux. Ensuite, tu la mettras dans l'album, à la page des meilleurs souvenirs.

- Tu vas faire ça ?

- Oui, mais sèche tes larmes d'abord. Je veux que tu aies l'air beau sur notre photo.

Billy hocha la tête et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Zatanna sur la joue.

* * *

Dans le couloir, les six amis commençaient à trouver le temps long. Ils s'étaient groupés à une dizaine de pas de la porte et feignaient de s'intéresser à la couleur des murs. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment comment briser le silence.

- Je vais voir ! décida enfin Wally.

- Non, attend ! protesta Megan. C'est peut-être pas le moment. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre.

- Il se terminait comment, cet épisode de « Mais oui, suis-je bête ? » demanda Raquel pour dire quelque chose.

- Eh bien, Jessica présentait Brian à sa petite sœur et ils sortaient ensemble. Ça se terminait bien.

- Ça ne nous aide pas, soupira Superboy.

- A moins qu'on n'arrive à caser Billy avec quelqu'un d'autre, suggéra Aqualad. Personne n'aurait une bonne copine de onze ans ?

Les jeunes super-héros secouèrent tous la tête, puis feignirent de nouveau de s'intéresser à la couleur des murs. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Robin se mit à lorgner la porte. Il avait beau savoir que Zatanna ne risquait pas de sortir avec Billy, la situation le mettait vaguement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un « rival ».

- Bon, allez, j'en ai assez, lança-t-il en marchant vers la porte. Apportez-moi des mouchoirs pour consoler le petit.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et resta stupéfait. Zatanna, sa petite copine Zatanna qui l'avait embrassé passionnément à peine deux heures plus tôt, était en train de serrer Billy dans ses bras. Le jeune super-héros resta bouche bée.

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! balbutia la magicienne en desserrant son étreinte.

- C'est pas ce que je crois ? répéta Robin, toujours sous le choc.

- Oui, on parlait photos ! confirma Billy en finissant d'essuyer ses larmes. J'aimerais vous prendre en photo tous les deux.

- Non ! lança Aqualad, qui avait décidé de parler à nouveau comme un leader. Il n'est plus question que tu amènes ton appareil ici ou lors des missions ! Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

Ces derniers mots s'adressaient à Zatanna, qui se retenait de piquer un fou rire. Robin, lui, n'avait pas du tout envie de sourire.

- Elle ne lui a visiblement rien expliqué vu qu'elle était occupée à autre chose ! lança-t-il, furieux. Si jamais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Zatanna l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les autres les regardèrent avec des réactions diverses.

Billy prit une photo et l'ajouta à son album.

_La fin !_


End file.
